


Knocking Boots

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Or Is It?, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Bones just wants to get topped. That's it.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 24
Kudos: 448





	Knocking Boots

The thought would probably have never had crossed Leonard’s mind if the damn turbolift hadn’t malfunctioned. Spock had been standing beside him, hands neatly clasped behind his back, staring straight ahead, silent and annoying as all hell.

Leonard had been busy thinking of some barb to jab him with as the doors opened-. _ I really do cherish these little chats of ours’, maybe throw in a ‘Commander’ for the hell of it- _ when the turbolift lurched unpleasantly, with an even more unpleasant grinding noise.

‘Sorry ‘bout that!’ Scotty voice chirped over the com. ‘Seems you’re gonna be stuck for a few, but we’ll have you out in a jiffy, no bother at all!’

And wasn’t that just terrific, stuck in a tube barely bigger than a closet with only the hobgoblin for company, it was enough to make him-

‘Mr. Scott can you give us the precise location of the turbolift?’

‘You’re just about level with Deck 5 Mr Spock, sir. It’s just the doors are jammed, otherwise you could just as well hop-’

‘Thank you Mr Scott’. And with that Spock strode over to the doors and with scarcely any exertion- _ not true. you heard him grunt, leonard, just once- _ the Vulcan had pried open the doors with his bare hands. 

‘After you, Doctor’, he said, standing aside. 

McCoy did his best not to stare at him, mouth agape, as he exited.

_ Well. Wasn’t that interesting? _

  


Leonard McCoy knew a losing fight when he saw one and therefore didn’t even try to not think about what he saw in the turbolift. He turned it over in his mind any spare moment he got. He thought about the flex of Spock’s broad shoulders as he administered hypos. He thought of the way Spock’s biceps bulged as he queued for the replicator in the canteen. And alone in his quarters, in the shower, he thought of the possibilities

  


Leonard McCoy also knew what people thought of him. The gruff, intimidating doctor, as likely to cut you as cure you if you got on his bad side. And he knew what he looked like. He wasn’t vain but he knew he was tall and that he had what he liked to think of as a rugged kind of charm. He kept himself in shape. All of that amounted to certain assumptions being made in regards to his preferences. These assumptions were often made by the people he went to bed with and over the years, Leonard had found it easier to acquiesce. There are only so many times a person can stand getting a disbelieving laugh in the face when asking for what they wanted. Leonard learned it was better to just not ask. 

  


Jocelyn had thought it was weird, not something she’d ever want to do, when he brought it up. And because he had been young and a newly-wed and still in love, he hadn’t brought it up again. When he thought back he sometimes wondered if the shame that had unfurled from him in their bed that night had spread roots that would rot and lead to the end of his marriage.

But for the most part he didn’t mind, not too much. He still got off and he had the odd toy or two so he was able to satisfy his urges in private. But more and more when he lay in his quarters, spent and alone, Leonard, instead of satiated, found himself frustrated and lonely. 

  


Leonard McCoy wanted to get fucked. He wanted to be manhandled and to be pushed up against a wall and to have his face pressed into a mattresses and he wanted to be fucked hard until he forgot his own name. 

And Lord bless us and save us, he wanted Spock to be the one to do it.

  


Spock was the perfect choice. The only choice in some ways. Strong enough to push Leonard around the way he wanted, commanding enough to be convincing. Yes, he was Leonard’s commanding officer, but he was CMO and could issue a medical override if the situation called for it. They were effectively equals on the ship, so no need to worry about taking advantage.

Spock, of course, would also understand that his proposal was purely to fulfill a biological need, an urge. It wouldn’t do to have the chief medical officer distracted and didn’t Spock have a duty of care……

  


Leonard shook his head. No he didn’t want to go with that line of reasoning. He didn’t want Spock to feel obligated. Helping a friend out? Sure! But making is sound as if he refused, he’d be putting the crew’s lives in danger? Made Leonard’s skin crawl. 

Hell, majority of the time, he wasn’t even sure they were friends.

  


‘Is something troubling you Doctor?’

  


Leonard looked up from his uneaten, replicated food and ponderings over whether their nebulous friendship made the whole situation simpler or more complex.

  


‘Spock’, he smiled, deciding to take the timing as destiny. ‘Just the Vulcan I wanted to see’.

  


Spock raised an eyebrow at his unusual effusiveness and wasn’t it funny how that expression that so often sparked irritation in Leonard was suddenly sparking something else entirely.

  


‘I have finished my meal, but I can sit with you while you complete yours Doctor. However I am due at Lab 3 within fifteen minutes’.

  


Leonard shook his head and rose from the canteen table.

  


‘I’ll walk with you, I’d prefer to talk in private’.

  


Once in the corridor, the two fell into step. They were roughly the same height, to Leonard’s estimate, but Spock just seemed so much taller.

  


_ Probably just his damned posture. _

  


‘I take it this is not an urgent matter Doctor?’ Spock queried.

  


‘No, uh, it’s more of a personal one. I’d kind of like your help with something’.

  


‘I would be more than happy to assist you in whatever way I can’.

  


‘Happy?’ he grinned.

  


‘I have found the use of colloquial expressions put humans at ease during conversation. Now, what can I do to be of service?’ 

  


‘Well now’, Leonard rubbed at his chin. ‘Don’t be so quick, I haven’t asked yet’.

  


Spock turned his head towards him, clearly intrigued now. They came to a stop in the empty hallway, just by the turbolift, and Spock faced him fully.

  


‘The thing is Spock ...well you’ve spent enough time around humans, hell you’re half-human yourself…..`` he trailed off, unsure where this line of argument was taking him. 

  


Spock waited.

  


‘Well, humans they get lonely and they get a hankering for companionship’.

  


‘I have noticed that you tend to be social creatures. Even you Doctor, despite your reputation for leaning towards misanthropy’.

  


Leonard saw the conversational thread gleaming gold and grabbed it.

  


‘That’s what I wanted to talk to you about! People look at me and they make assumptions about how I prefer to socialise. And being the CMO doesn’t help none’.

  


‘Indeed’, Spock nodded. ‘It would be understandably difficult for subordinates to relax completely in your presence. And there is the ethical quandary of being responsible for the medical treatment of those you may wish to socialise with to consider’.

  


Leonard blinked. 

  


_ Is the Vulcan actually getting it? _

  


‘Yeah, that’s what I mean’. Leonard felt a thread of excitement uncoil in his belly. ‘And I know we’ve been a bit ...adversarial over the years but-’. 

  


‘You wish to socialise with me’, Spock finished simply. ‘I’m surprised Doctor. A most logical conclusion’.

  


‘I have my moments’, he said, biting back a grin. 

  


But as Spock summoned the turbolift, a strand of doubt emerged and began to tangle itself with the excitement.

  


‘Just to be clear, you understand what kind of socialising I had in mind, right?’

  


Spock arched a brow.

  


‘The kind adults do. In private.’

  


‘Doctor, over the years I have become accustomed to your metaphorical manner of speaking. However, today your meaning escapes me and I must ask you to speak plainly’.

  


Leonard sighed. Might as well bite the bullet.

  


‘I was just wondering if you’d be interested in, y’know, knockin’ boots sometime?’

  


What followed was an agonising silence as Spock’s gaze left his face, travelled down his body, before reaching his feet. Then, slowly, Spock lifted his foot and tapped the toe of his Starfleet-issued boot against the toe of Leonard’s Starfleet-issued boot. 

  


With the calm detachment of one sailing merrily on their way to hysteria, Leonard wondered where the nearest airlock was and how quickly he could fling himself out of it.

  


‘I am unfamiliar with this practise Doctor. Was that satisfactory?’ If he hadn’t known better, Leonard would have thought he looked pleased. Happy to be let in on yet another of humanity’s little quirks.

  


‘Actually- you know what? Yeah it was terrific. Thanks Spock’. Leonard turned sharply on his heel, hoping to hide the flush creeping up his neck. He should have known better than to ask, he was getting by just fine-

  


‘Doctor’,

  


He stopped, turning over his shoulder.

  


‘I am available this evening from twenty-one hundred hours onwards. Would you be amenable to meeting at my quarters at this time?’

  


Leonard turned fully, quickly.

  


‘I-yeah. Yeah. I’ll see you then’. 

  


Spock nodded once before getting into the turbolift and as the door closed Leonard felt a grin spread across his face and excitement bloom in his stomach.

  


He was so pleased and preoccupied with anticipation that he got all the way to the sickbay before remembering that he should have been mad at the Vulcan for playing dumb and messing with him.

  
  
  
  
  


‘Would you like something to drink?’ Spock asked after welcoming Leonard into his quarters.

  


‘Huh?’ Leonard turned to him distracted.  _ Drapes are pretty fucking ostentatious. What’s the logic in that?  _ ‘No. Thank you. Actually, yes. Please.’

  


He sat on the couch and immediately stood again because Spock had not offered him a seat. Luckily Spock was busy with the replicator and wasn’t witness to his flustering. 

  


This was embarrassing. He was a grown fucking man, not some blushing teenager on prom night. He had had casual arrangements before, with people he had liked more than Spock and people he had liked less. So why was he so fucking nervous?

  


_ Because you’d never asked them for what you really wanted.  _

  


_ Because admitting you want something is scary. _

  


_ Because they can say no. It’s better to go without than be denied, right? Better than giving someone that power over you? _

  


It wasn’t the physical domination that he feared, in fact he craved it. And that was what scared him. It wasn’t just about getting. He  _ wanted _ so much sometimes he thought he could feel the chasm of it opening in his chest and he had to keep a tight lid or else it would consume everything in his life. 

  


Over the years teachers had observed he was a remarkably self-contained child.

  


His wife had told him he was closed off, emotionless.

  


_ Oh. _

  


Spock turned, glasses in hand and nodded towards the couch. They sat and Leonard accepted the glass with gratitude. Despite it being replicated he appreciated that Spock had gone to the trouble of getting him bourbon. He also appreciated that Spock had not sat too far away from him, but wasn’t shoulder to shoulder with him either.

  


He looked at Spock. Going to bed with him, fucking him, topping him would be no great burden. He thought wistfully, that maybe asking was something they could work up to.

  


_ That’s not what this is. _

  


He might never get another chance at this, with Spock. And part of him knew without words that flinching now would be the last straw for him and at every future opportunity he’d be reminded of his failure of courage and would relent again, always.

  


He hissed around a mouthful of bourbon, more out of habit than it being any good. The burn was never right.

  


‘So’, he said finally. He got the impression that Spock had been waiting for him to speak. ‘We should probably talk a bit first. About what we want from this I mean’.

  


‘I had assumed the purpose was to achieve mutual orgasm through the stimulation of genitals’.

  


‘Lord, who knew you were such goddamn romantic Spock?’ He shot a black glare but was relieved to fall into their old pattern. It was only when he relaxed back against the couch did not notice how stiff he had been holding himself.

‘Well how would you prefer to go about it then? And careful how you answer or you can go achieve it on your own’.

  


The Vulcan sipped his tea and Leonard suspected he was hiding a smirk.

  


‘You are the one who propositioned me, I had assumed you had something in mind?’

Over the years Leonard had found that Spock could go from blisteringly direct to maddeningly obtuse when it suited him. Like right now.

  


‘I could perform oral sex on you’, he continued. ‘But I get the impression that you are seeking something more…..’ he paused, his eyes sliding from Leonard’s face and down his body. 

  


‘Substantial’, Spock finished.

  


Leonard flushed with embarrassment, arousal, delight. Something about Spock just _looking_ at him and telling him what he wanted, it did something for him. He thought about playing coy, saying _such as?_ and drawing it out. But he found the alternative to be much more appealing. His voice was rough when he spoke.

  


‘I want you to fuck me into your mattress until I forget my own name’. 

  


He burned to say it, but it was a pleasant burn. The tension Leonard had been carrying in himself cracked like a log crackling and spitting sparks in an open fire.

He held Spock’s gaze as if daring him to question, but really Leonard’s challenge was to himself, to not duck his head and look away.

  


‘I would find that enjoyable’. Leonard  _ knew _ he wasn’t imagining the way Spock’s voice dropped an octave.

Spock held his gaze evenly. 

  


Leonard cleared his throat. He had always hated this conversation. It had a tendency to kill the mood like he had put a burlap sack over its head, taken it out back and given it a few good, hard kicks around the jaw. But goddamnit, he didn’t have it in him not to be responsible. 

  


‘So I know from your last physical that you’re clean’. He crossed his arms, slipping into his Doctor McCoy persona, unembarrassed and unflappable. ‘So am I, but in the interest of fairness, I thought you might want to look at my medical records, can get them up on the PADD there for you, if you like’.

  


Spock tilted his head in a gesture that Leonard would have named ‘fond’, if there had been a phaser to his head.

  


‘I thank you Leonard, but you take the health and safety of everyone aboard this ship far too seriously for me to believe you would attempt to deceive me in this matter’.

  


Leonard opened his mouth to argue that that wasn’t the point but paused, running what Spock said over again in his head. He thought he was able to parse a compliment in there somewhere and decided to leave it be.

  


He had missed the moment when Spock had stopped calling him ‘Doctor’ and started calling him Leonard but he was glad of it and grateful that he hadn’t had to ask. He had so many names to so many people as it was.  _ McCoy _ , plain and simple,  _ Bones _ to Jim,  _ Doctor _ , on duty and off and  _ Ouch You Motherfucker You Said It Wasn’t Going To Hurt _ , Jim again. Something about being called by his own named made him feel more at home in his skin. Reminded him that he was just a person, that he meant more than the expectations people placed on him.

  


‘Would you like to begin?’

  


Leonard drained his glass and nodded, although suddenly he wanted to ask for a drink of water. Spock stood and pulled his shirt over his head in one neat motion. He got undressed like he was completely alone and about to hit the sonic. Despite the lack of showmanship, Leonard was appreciative of the view. Normally, he liked to be the one undressing his partner, taking his time and kissing each new patch of skin as it was exposed to him.

But now with Spock standing unselfconsciously naked in front of him, he found that he didn’t mind.

  


_ That’s what this is about, isn’t it? Doing things different. _

  


It was only when Spock inclined his head questioningly that Leonard realised both that he was staring and that he was still fully dressed. He kicked off his boots and scrambled to catch up. He felt Spock’s eyes on him the entire time, burning over his skin until they were stood facing each other.

He felt slightly breathless just looking at Spock, overwhelmed with all that he could do, that he wanted to do with the body before him. Twine his arms around that trim waist and draw them close to each other? Place teasing, feather-like kisses along sharp collar bones until he heard Spock’s breath catch? Or simply grab onto those shoulders and climb him like a tree?

  


Before he could make up his mind, before he could reach and touch however, Spock was turning away and towards the bed. He gestured for Leonard to sit and he did so, guided him with a gentle touch on his shoulder until he was lying flat on his back.

  


He felt confused and exposed, feelings which heightened and expanded to include alarm when Spock parted his knees, lube in hand. Christ Almighty, he might as well have his feet up in stirrups.

  


And then, Leonard felt Spock’s cock press hot against his thigh and bit back a small groan. This wasn’t his first time doing this, he had had dalliances in his younger, more baby-faced med school days. He closed his eyes and drew on those memories, tried to combine the arousal he had felt then and just moments ago on the couch with the physical sensations he was experiencing now.

  


Still, he tensed as he felt Spock’s finger press against his entrance. Sensing the resistance, Spock pulled back.

  


‘Do you wish to discontinue, Leonard?’

  


‘No, I’m just- out of practise. I’ll be fine, just get on with it’. Leonard squared his shoulders and leaned back against the pillows, chin tipped up to the ceiling. 

  


‘I have no desire to hurt you Leonard, and if that is something you desire it should should have been raised with me before we commenced so that we may properly discuss boundaries and the use of-’

  


‘God Almighty, alright!’ he exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. Spock leaned back, giving him space but not going too far.

  


‘Look, could you just-’, Leonard felt the flush creeping up his neck. Here he was, sitting stark naked in the damned Vulcan’s bed asking to be fucked six ways to Sunday, no problem, but this? This was what had him blushing like a maiden aunt.

‘Could you just kiss me or something?’he asked, cringing at the desperate, wanting edge that crept into his voice. ‘This just feels so damned clinical I might as well be teaching the interns how to do their first prostate exams’.

  


Spock was silent, although he looked like he wanted to say something about McCoy’s teaching methods. His shoulders sagged.

  


‘I’m asking too much of you’ Leonard sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. ‘Sorry’.

  


He was about to stand and reached for his briefs when he felt a hot , heavy hand on his shoulder. Before he could brush Spock away, Leonard found his back thumping heavily against the mattress and a long, lean Vulcan slotting between his thighs and kissing him on the mouth.

  


Leonard momentarily flailed, disoriented by the sudden movements and dizzy from the sudden kiss. Before he could even find his bearings, Spock was pulling back.

  


‘I do not find your request to be unreasonable’. His voice was low and his lips grazed Leonard’s cheek, the corner of his mouth. ‘However, my knowledge in regards to the human way of kissing is somewhat lacking. Could you please inform me of your preferences?’.

  


With the way Spock had just kissed him Leonard found that hard to believe,but decided to play along.

  


‘My neck’, he breathed. ‘I like having my neck kissed’.

  


Spock dipped his graceful head to oblige.

  


As Spock pressed a chain of kisses to his neck, Leonard somehow found the presence of mind to wind his arms around the Vulcan’s broad shoulders. He buried his hand in Spock’s hair.

  


‘You can use your teeth a little’, he suggested. His grip on Spock’s hair tightened as felt the first scrape against the delicate skin of his throat.

  


‘Would I be incorrect in saying that you would like me to be ‘rough with you’?

  


Leonard groaned, arching off the bed, pressing closer to Spock’s chest, just from his words. 

  


‘You would not’, he managed, amazed at how wrecked he sounded already when they were just getting started.

  


He had scarcely spoken when Spock was pulling away and flipping Leonard over onto his front. With the same quick movement Spock yanked him by the hips so his ass was up in the air. Leonard’s cock jumped at the show of strength. He scrambled to get his arms beneath himself and brace on his elbow but a firm hand between his shoulder blades stopped him. He resisted briefly, testing and shivered with pleasure when he was pushed down, his upper chest flush against the mattress. Spock maintained the pressure for a moment until he was certain Leonard was not going to move. Then he began to stroke his hands over Leonard’s back, down his sides, possessive and admiring. When Spock leaned over him to extend his reach, to explore, he felt Spock’s erection again. This time sliding between his cheeks and even that slight pressure against his hole had him keening. Spock noticed, of course, and straightened. Again his hands went to Leonard’s hips and held him firmly in place as he rocked his own hips. Spock hummed thoughtfully as if weighing Leonard’s reactions. He tried not to squirm but the friction was too good. On top of that, the awareness of the futility of his movements against that Vulcan might was driving him crazy.

  


Spock was almost contemplative in his movements and gave one last lazy thrust before shuffling back. With his own knees he nudged Leonard’s further apart.

  


‘Are you ready to begin, Leonard?’ Spock spoke quietly, gently. The contrast between his everyday speaking voice was sharp and sharper still when paired with his forceful actions. Leonard nodded as best as he could with his face pressed against the sheets. Spock smoothed a hand over the curve of his ass.

  


‘That is insufficient, he murmured. He leaned over again and nipped at Leonard’s shoulder. His voice was so close.

  


‘Tell me’, he said before kissing the same spot and withdrawing.

  


‘Yes’, Leonard gasped. He was achingly hard and his cock hadn’t been touched once yet. He longed to grind it against the sheets but that was impossible from his current position. 

  


‘Yes, I’m ready, yes I want you to start, Spock just fuck me please!’.

  


Spock, who had evidently been busy with the lube while Leonard made a fool of himself begging, took him at his word and steadily slid a finger inside.

If the begging had been embarrassing, the noise he made, a drawn out moan, was mortifying. 

Spock kept his hand still and allowed him to adjust.

  


‘What do you feel?’ he asked.

  


‘I’m fine Spock, I’ll tell you if it hurts’, Leonard grunted.

‘That is not what I am asking’. Spock began to move his hand, slowly. Each time he pulled his finger back just a little further before pushing back in. ‘Describe what you are feeling to me’.

  


_ What? _

  


‘It- it feels ok. Different. But not bad. Kind of full’.

  


‘Are you ready for another?’

  


Leonard thought about saying yes but decided to listen to his body and not ruin this through his own impatience. His hesitation had almost gotten in the way and there was no need to swing to the opposite extreme.

  


‘Gimme a few more minutes’.

  


‘As long as you need’.

  


When Spock did add a second finger and then a third, he repeated his request and had Leonard describe the sensations he was experiencing, the stretch, the friction. Despite his apprehension over it, Leonard found he enjoyed it. Spock’s commanding tone made him want to give good answers, honest and descriptive. 

The first time he was lost for words was when Spock’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

  


He turned his face into the sheets to muffle his whimpers as Spock removed his fingers.

  


‘Yes’, Leonard’s voice was near-hoarse when Spock asked if he wanted to continue.

  


Spock was thick and heavy and if Leonard thought he had felt full before, he was a fool. He had his toys but he had forgotten how different warm flesh felt pressing inside of him. How different it felt to have warm hands touching and soothing him as his hands twisted into the sheets. To his surprise, Spock reached around his waist and stroked Leonard’s cock as he pushed in. He had gone untouched for so long for so long he thought he might spark off like a rocket but the burn tempered it somewhat. 

  


‘You can- please move’, Leonard panted when Spock had been seated deep within him for what felt like an age. ‘I want more’.

  


Leonard was glad that Spock didn’t ask him for further descriptions but if he had, he would have said that the drag was perfect. 

Spock’s hands came back to his hips, tight and he fucked Leonard steadily. He was gratified to hear a slight hitch in Spock’s breathing, Spock who had been so composed up until now. He clenched experimentally and the two groaned loudly in unison. Spock snapped his hips sharply in response and then proceeded to take a fistful of Leonard’s hair.

  


‘Would you like me to go harder?’ he asked, his breathing harsh as he tugged Leonard up by his hair and onto his hands. His shoulders ached from being in one position for so long but he arched his back and pushed back against Spock in appreciation, working him in deeper.

Keeping hold of his hair, Spock snaked his free hand around his chest and held Leonard tight as he began to fuck him harder and faster.

  


Leonard allowed himself to moan freely now, each thrust against his prostate knocking the air right out him. His arms and knees ached and his lungs felt like they had stopped functioning entirely. He struggled to keep his eyes open as they fluttered shut with each renewed spark of pleasure. He thought he might be dying and it was wonderful.

  


Spock too, seemed to become increasingly lost in what they were doing. His rhythm was faultless, that of instinctive muscle memory. But there was nothing mechanical about his love-making and Leonard felt a frantic energy from the man behind him and he revelled in it. To feel Spock so desperately seeking his pleasure and to be seeking it in Leonard was almost overwhelming. Spock’s grip was tight to almost the point of pain but he held him so close it felt protective. Leonard had never felt so desired, so  _ wanted.  _

  


Until Spock pulled out.

  


Leonard gasped at the sudden emptiness but it didn’t last long. Once again Spock turned him over slid back inside with a quick, sure thrust. Leonard’s arms and legs with around him as if by reflex, eager to hold Spock as just as tightly, to make sure Spock knew that the want was reciprocated.

Spock held his face over Leonard’s.

  


‘I wish to see your face when you climax’. He rolled his hips as he spoke. The pace was slower in this position but the intensity of feeling was so much more.

  


‘I wish to see your expression and know that I am the cause’.

  


Leonard nodded in open-mouthed agreement.

  


‘You. All you Spock’. 

_ All yours _

  


Leonard reached a hand to his face and startled somewhat at the way Spock groaned when he cupped his cheek. He guided Spock’s mouth to his and felt both lost and completely secure and surrounded within that kiss.

He pushed at Spock’s shoulder when he felt the pressure mounting within him, warning him, wanting him to have his wish.

He thought that maybe it was the intensity of Spock’s gaze that sent him over the edge. Leonard felt utterly pinned beneath it and helpless in the best way. And he was helpless to stop his back arching and his limbs tightening as a wash of liquid fire spread over him.

Spock did not stop moving within him the entire time and watched with rapt attention. Leonard looked up at him through heavy eyelids and while Spock was not smiling the set of his mouth was one of pride, satisfaction in his own abilities.

  


_ Smug bastard _

  


Which might be why Leonard said ‘You should come inside of me’, breathlessly and sleepily, all at once.

In any other situation, Spock would never have allowed his shock to be so clearly telegraphed on his face. And then with a strangled cry, Spock was coming, filling Leonard up more than he ever thought possible. He hovered on the edge of over-sensitivity and it was almost too much to bear. The closeness, the intimacy of it made him feel half-wild and more than that, it was just so  _ hot.  _ His softening cock gave a valiant, feeble twitch that made him gasp.

  


Spock lay heavily on top of him, face pressed into his neck and the caretaker in Leonard struggled to the surface. 

  


‘You ok?’ he asked, rubbing Spock’s back. The Vulcan nodded. 

  


‘That is insufficient, Spock’.

  


Spock pushed himself up slowly, slipping out of Leonard as he did so. His face was soft and unguarded. 

  


‘I am very well, Leonard’, he said, brushing their lips together.

  
  


Spock flopped down beside him with an almost comical lack of grace and the two lay quietly for a while, their chests heaving in tandem.

  


‘Was that satisfactory?’ 

  


Leonard could only huff a breathless laugh. He lifted a hand to give a thumbs-up. Spock considered it for a moment before reaching out, his hand large and warm around Leonard’s wrist. He then brought the thumb to his mouth and sucked it into his mouth. His eyes never left Leonard’s face. Leonard could only groan as his cock gave a feeble twitch. He uncurled his fingers so they could splay across Spock’s cheek and pushed his thumb, gently, further into Spock’s mouth, marveling through his afterglow haze at how well the Vulcan accepted it. Spock’s heated gaze only faltered when Leonard slipped his thumb from his mouth and traced it, wet and slick, over Spock’s lips. It was then that Spock’s eyelids fluttered shut.

  


‘And how was it for you?’ Leonard asked. He thought he knew but suddenly felt unsure.

  


‘I achieved climax’, Spock answered, and it should have sound prim, haughty even. But the way he was looking at Leonard and the way his voice came slow as molasses, he sounded anything but.

  


He hadn’t expected Spock to be a cuddler but after he had cleaned them both up- _ such a gentleman- _ he lay back against the pillows and pulled Leonard to him, as casually as tugging over a duvet. Leonard went docilely, resting his head against Spock’s chest. As Spock gently scratched the back of his head, he wondered when he had last been this content. He wondered if he’d be allowed to sleep here. 

  


_ Oxytocin  _ he thought, idly.  _ Damn cuddle hormone flooding your brain making you act the damn fool.  _

  


He found that he didn’t mind too much, at least not at the present moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something funny and sexy and hopefully I did that but also feelings snuck in there somehow? Hope you liked it!


End file.
